The Take Over
by eldewulf
Summary: When the Delightful Children are elected 4th grade president they arrest Nigel. With Nigel out of the way they have big plans with teenagers to run the schools. Can the new girl Elaina aka number 6 stop it? Will Elaina end up becoming evil and helping the Delightful Children? Will she get beat? Find out in The Take Over
1. Delightful Children

Numbuh 1's POV

I can't believe the delightful children just won the 4th grade election. I mean they are so evil. Who would vote for them.

Delightful Children," We would like to thank you all for the votes. As are first decree as president we would like to put all the trouble makers in detention. Starting with Nigel.

"What!"

The safety patrol restrained my arms and started pulling me to 4th grade court room.

Numbuh 2's POV

I can't believe numbuh 1 has been detained. I'm going to have to make a phone call to a higher power. I dial a 5th grade number.

**5th grade=Bold **Numbuh 2=Normal text

**Hello you have reached Sam. I am here for all your lawyer services**

Sam it's me numbuh 2. We have a problem down here

**Tell me it and I may think about helping you **

Ok Number 1 has been detained

**Wait what! How!**

The delightful children have been elected some how as 4th grade president. Their fist decree was to rid our school of trouble maker. They detained Nigel as one. Safety Patrol then restrained and took him to court awaiting trial set for 11 am today. Can we count on you as our lawyer?

**Yes. I will see you at 11.**

Bye

"Ok everyone I got Numbuh 1 a lawyer for his court appearance in a hour" " Ok but how much are they charging, said Numbuh 4." "Nothing" "Ok cause I was going to give no money to those stupid wedgie giving know it alls, said 4." "Yeah me neither."

**1 hour later**

Numbuh 1's POV

Reporters were asking," Nigel have you ever been to detention, are you afraid, and lastly do you think you'll win.

Sam says," My client has no comment right now."

With that the door swung open to reveal the judge. " Wait no I refused to be judged by these stupid delightful children."

"Nigel don't anger them," whispered Sam. I just rolled my eyes.

Delightful children then says," Order Order. WE FIND NIGEL QUILTY TO ALL CHARGES! His punishment is life in detention."

"WHAT!"

Safety patrol then grabbed my arms and started dragging me off.

I kept screaming," NO, NO, NO, NO!"

One of the safety patrol then said," Shut up. I don't need a headache!"

Then they duck taped my mouth to shut me up. I tried screaming again it was all just muffled. They dragged down to the maximum security detention cells. They threw me in one.

The safety patrol said again," I don't wanna here a pip out of you. So I'll just knock you out."

"Wait what!"

Then he threw a hammer at me and it hit my head. Then I start set black dots. Next thing I know is I'm unconscious.

Numbuh 4's POV

Right after Numbuh 1 was dragged off the principal came in with this girl I've never seen before, but she was beautiful.

The principal said," Hello everybody! We have a new student. This is Elaina DeWulf. She transferred from Pierce Elementary and in 4th grade. If you give he any problems at all you will be given detention for life. Got it."Everyone nodded.

The principal smirked and walked away. She walked up to delightful children first. I hope they don't give her any trouble.

Elaina said," Hello." They said," Would you be interested in joining the safety patrol?

She said," No. I'm more interested in pranks. I would never try to prevent them."

I can't believe she loves pranks. Barely any girls here like pranks. I think I will introduce myself.

I walked up to her and said," Hello my name is Wally. I couldn't help but over hear how you love pranks. and how you hate busting prankster.

Elaina said," Yeah I love pranks. But hate people who bust us for them. Like adults, I hate adults. I also hate the tattle tales. I mean if your going to tattle tale going do it on your siblings."

I can't believe how much we already have in common. Plus she is perfect for kids next door if she hates adults. Maybe we should recruit her. I'll try to talk to numbuh 362 later.

"So what else do you like"

She said," Well I love spying on people, especially my teenage sister and brother, and their friends, I also like television, and I absolutely hate girly things like rainbow monkeys. I mean seriously they are so annoying. I love action, mystery, and like watching almost any kind of sports.

She is perfect to be a KND if she also loves spying on teenagers. How about you?"

"Basically everything you said you love I love."

"Really? Hey do you want to be best friends, she said."

"Totally! I'll be right back though, I have to make a quick phone call."

"Ok, but when you get back do you wanna go to the new X-Men movie, asked Elaina?" "Sure I'd love to! So I'll be back as soon as possible." "Ok!"

With that I stepped out in to the hallway. I decided now was the time to recruit her because were going to need her to get Number One out of detention prison.

**Numbuh 362=Bold **_Number 4=Italics _

_Hey Numbuh 362. I was wondering if I could suggest a recruitment for my sector. She is new to our school_

**SHE! Do you like this girl your trying to recruit**

_Well kinda. She is so much like me. Plus she is so much what we were looking for to fight adults and teenagers_

**Ok fine you can recruit her, but if she makes one mistake she will decommissioned. So whats her name anyways?**

_It's Elaina _

**You idiot. Elaina is numbuh 6. She just transferred to your sector from sector D. She is one of the best in the business, so be nice! Got to go bye!**

_Bye!_

Yes, yes, yes! She is in my sector. The most awesome girl I know is in my sector. I guess I better get so we can go catch the movie. I walk back in to the cafeteria i see something that makes my heart shatter. It was Elaina and one of the safety guards I hate most putting the orange safety guard strap on her. As soon as he leaves I run up to her. "How could you? Your on the enemies side. I mean the side that took one of my best friend away from me."

"I'm sorry but I have my reasons. Can we still be friends and catch that movie, she said?"

"I'm sorry but I can't be seen with you. As long as your associated with them but if you leave the force then I will."

"I can't believe you. I thought you were this awesome guy that I could grow to have a close relationship but I guess not. I can't believe you can't be seen with me because of my work. I thought you were different then all the other guys i've met but I guess not. Goodbye Wally!"

With that she ran off crying. The principal ran in and screamed," Who has upset our new student Elaina?"Everyone pointed at me. The principal then screamed," Wally no recess for a week!" Ughhhhhh I can't believe that stupid girl got me in trouble.

Numbuh 1's POV

One of the guards came to my cell and threw slop in it. He said," Eat it up its all your having for lunch." He started to walk but before he got to far I grabbed the cell keys.

I unlocked my cell and ran towards the exit and said," One going out."

The guard said," Ok one going out." Then he opened the gate. Wow is he really stupid enough to let a convict escape. I started running down the halls then I ran in to someone. I stood up and said," Sorry about….. wait Elaina."

"Nigel what are you doing here, said Elaina?'"

"I go here and what are you doing here? Wait are you part of the safety patrol?"

"I transferred for my dad's job and yes I am part of safety patrol. Do you got a problem with that, said Elaina?"

"I have a huge problem with that. You are working for KND's enemy."

"Well I am sorry, but my sister Kaitlin forced me to join, said Elaina"

"Wait how old is Kaitlin now?"

"She is 14. She was decommissioned last year, say Elaina."

"No! Why didn't anybody tell me she was decommissioned?"

"I tried but you never answered my calls. Why didn't you talk to me? I already felt horrible to losing my sister to teenagers and then you go and ignore me. Do you have any idea how that made me feel, screams Elaina?"

"I'm sorry I always meant to call you back then I would forget. I can't believe I lost my cousin to the teenagers! I'm going to kill them! I'm glad your ok though."

"It's not like it's our first cousin we've lost to them. Remember when my brother got decommissioned the year before. Thanks anyway Nigel. I'm glad your ok too. I would love to continue this conversation, but I gotta run."

"Wait before you leave what sector are you now in?"

"I'm in yours, she responded."

"Really have you met any of the others ?"

"Yeah I met stupid numbuh 4. He broke my heart. Like I said I gotta run bye!" "Bye!"

Oh when I get my hands on numbuh 4 I'm going to kill him.


	2. Old Pal and Death

Numbuh 6's POV

I can't believe my cousin and I are in the same sector and go to the same school. It's going to be awesome to hang out with him. My thoughts are interrupted when I walk in to someone again. Wow I really need to watch where I'm going.

"I'm so…wait Dylan is that you?"

"Yeah. Elaina what are you doing here, asks Dylan?"

"I just transferred here. What are you doing here?"

"I transferred here a year ago. Wait are you on the safety patrol, too, Dylan ask?"

"Yes I am. Another guard talked me in to it."

"Cool. We have lots of catching up to do. Would you like to go see the new X-Men movie with me, he asks?"

"Sure. I was going to go with Wally, but he totally freaked out when I joined safety patrol. He said that if I am going to be on the squad he couldn't be seen with me anymore."

"Wait are you referring to Wally Beetles, Dylan questions?"

"Yeah. Why?" "I think you should stay away from him. He is my enemy. He is also a huge jerk. I don't want you getting hurt by him, he responds."

"I couldn't agree more. I think I will stay away from him. The problem is he in the sector I'm in."

"Wait your in sector V, he asks?"

"Yeah. Are you in that sector?"

"Yes. Just avoid interacting with Wally okay, he says."

"Ok. I will."

"Good. If he gives any trouble just let me know and I'll take care of it, Dylan says."

"Thanks that means a lot Dylan. So about that movie. Do wanna go right now?"

"Sure, Dylan responds."

~1 Hour Later~

"That was an awesome movie Dylan. Thanks for taking me!"

"Your welcome. I really had a fun time. So I got run though. See you at sector V later right, Dylan asks?"

"You got it."

Right as he is about to leave Elaina says, "Wait Dylan. One more thing."

"What, he asks?" Elaina then leans in kisses him and he kisses back.

"So Dylan do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Sure. I'd love to, Dylan responds"

"Great. See ya later!"

"Bye, Dylan says and kisses Elaina again." Then Dylan runs off. I guess I better go back to school.

Numbuh 4's POV

Maybe I should apologize to Elaina. I guess it was kind of jerk thing to do. Maybe I can get her to go see the movie with me again. Wait there is Elaina running down the hall. I think I'll go do it now.

"Wait Elaina!" She turns around.

Elaina says," What! Do you wanna humiliate me again? No wait you weren't finish before I ran off. So whatever you want to say to me I don't want to hear it."

"I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I know I was a big jerk for saying that. Just please accept my apology and if your still interested do you still wanna catch that X-Men movie?"

"No, I won't accept your apology. If thats how mad you get over silly things I don't want to be near you. Plus even if I did I already saw the new X-Men movie with my new boyfriend, Elaina responds."

"You did! How much do you actually know this guy? I mean did you do that just to make me jealous?"

"No, actually I've know Dylan since Kindergarden. He is the best guy ever. He was there to comfort me after you yelled at me. So ended up kissing him and he is my new boyfriend. Plus he doesn't care wether I'm on safety patrol or not. In fact he is on it, screams Elaina!"

She is dating the safety guard that is my enemy. That just makes me angry.

Numbuh 6's POV

After I scream that he looks like he is getting angry. Then out of nowhere he punches me right in the head. I fell to the ground. I started crying in pain. I can't believe he is this violent. I see Dylan run up to me while yelling at numbuh 4 right before I black out.

Dylan's POV

Wow todays duty is really boring. I can't wait to go back to the tree house and hang with Elaina though. I'm so glad she kissed me. I didn't have the nerves to do.

A kid ran up to me and said," Dylan it looks like there is two kids fighting done the hall. Stop them before it gets to serious. It looks like the boy is about to punch the girl."

A boy about to punch a girl not on my watch. I start running down the hallway and turn the corner right in time to see Wally punch Elaina in the head. Then she falls to the ground.

I start running up to her while saying," Wally how could you do that to her? Look it she is out cold. You are so under arrest."

Numbuh 4 says," I really didn't mean to. My anger over took me and I just punched her."

"Doesn't matter. You still did it." I pull out my walkie talkie and say," This is Dylan requesting an ambulance. We have Elaina DeWulf who blacked out." "You two guards grab him and throw him in our prison."

They run up behind him and grab him. I feel for her pulse but there was none. "Wally you son of bitch killed her! She has no pulse! Are you happy she is dead!?"

Numbuh 4's POV

Right after he says that I feel my heart shatter even more. I didn't mean to kill her I was just angry. Now I've lost her forever. It's her fault. If she never joined safety patrol I would have never upset. Then I would probably have been the one she kissed. No Wally you know thats not true. It's your fault for overreacting about safety patrol and Dylan. You were just jealous and angry that she didn't pick you. Now she is dead because of your choices. I just watch her laying there as the ambulance puts her on a gurney and rushes her away. This all your fault, why did it have to end like this. Right then Numbuh 1 runs up to me and punches me.

He screams," How could you break my cousins heart? You are so dead!"

Wait she loved me? Now I feel even worse. Also she was Number 1's cousin? Obviously he doesn't know what just went down. So I might as well tell him.

"Numbuh 1, I got really mad at your cousin 5 mins ago and punched her and well now."

"Nigel says," She is what Number 4?"

"Nigel she is dead."


	3. Someone Comes Back to tell a Surprise

Last Time~Numbuh 4's POV

Obviously he doesn't know what just went down. So I might as well tell him. "Number 1. I got really mad at your cousin 5 mins ago and punched her and well now."

"Nigel says," She is what Numbuh 4?"

"Nigel she is dead."

Numbuh 1's POV

NO, NO, NO! She can't be dead. She is the only one my age and the only one who gets me. How could she be dead? Number 4 killed her. That's the last thing he will do to my family.

"Numbuh 4, Section 4 paragraph 8 says any violence towards KND will not be tolerated. Punishment for violence towards other operatives is decommissioning. Numbuh 4 you will be decommissioned later today."

Numbuh 4 says," Wait no. This stupid girl cost me everything I cared about most. Also one punch should not get me decommissioned. I mean we punch a teenager almost everyday, but we don't get decommissioned."

"YOU SON OF BITCH DON'T EVEN CARE YOU KILLED HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR OWN LIFE THEN YOU DO ABOUT OTHERS! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! YOU DO! YOU ARE A MURDERER AND BECAUSE OF THAT YOUR GOING TO JAIL BECAUSE DON'T THINK FOR A MINUTE WE WON'T CALL THE COPS ON YOU BECAUSE WE WILL! Plus there is a difference between punching the enemy and punching a fellow operative. Plus she is one of the best there is and you just ruined hers and others lives. Think about that smart guy.

Dylan's POV

She can't be gone. I just know she is alive. I can feel it. I can't believe that idiot killed her. He is so stupid he doesn't even know I'm a operative. Nobody does though. Except Elaina and I guess that secret died with her.

Hey Elaina! If you can hear my thoughts I promise you that if you come back to me I will tell everyone my secret. Plus I'm really sorry about lying to you about being in sector V. I guess I should have told you I'm a undercover agent. Please come back. If you do see yeah later.

After I finished my little conversation in my head I figured out Nigel had stopped talking.

"You two take Wally to a cell and you go call the cops.

Nigel says," No we have somethings to do with Numbuh 4. I promise we will have him back in less then a hour."

"Well okay but if you help him escape there will be severe consequences. Okay guys when Nigel gets back with Wally do everything I told you to do." I need sometime to cool off.

1 Week later~Nobodies POV

Numbuh 4 was sentenced to 25 years and was decommissioned. Numbuh 1 lost his confidence. Numbuh 2 lost his joy for 2x4 technology since they loved to do technology together, Numbuh 3 heart is crushed since Wally killed numbuh 6 and he was her crush, Numbuh 5 doesn't rarely show up anymore since they had a sisters relationship. Sector V was going through a hard time. Dylan was hit the hardest.

Dylan's POV

Elaina why did you have to go. Please give me a sign if you can here me.

Someone said," I'll do you one better then a sign. I'm going to talk to you."

"Who said that? If someone is messing with I promise I'll make you wish you hadn't."

The spoke again," I'm not messing with you. I really want to talk to you. You have no idea how much I miss you from Heaven. Just turn around and you'll see me."

I turned around to see Elaina. I gasped. "It can't be. Your dead. My mind is probably just playing tricks on me."

She said," Your mind is not tricking you Dylan. I have been aloud to travel to this world everyday to talk to who ever I wish to."

"Really? Okay I believe you. I have missed you so much. Is there anyway to bring you back?"

Elaina said," Actually there is a way, but it is very challenging."

"What is it? I'll do anything to bring you back in to my life."

"You have to catch my killer, she responded."

"I've already done that. Wally is in jail."

Elaina replies," Dylan, Wally didn't kill me. Someone else killed me at the exact time he punched me."


	4. Some Shocking Info

Last Time

The spoke again," I'm not messing with you. I really want to talk to you. You have no idea how much I miss you from Heaven. Just turn around and you'll see me."

I turned around to see Elaina. I gasped. "It can't be. Your dead. My mind is probably just playing tricks on me."

She said," Your mind is not tricking you Dylan. I have been aloud to travel to this world everyday to talk to who ever I wish."

"Really? Okay I believe you. I have missed you so much. Is there anyway to bring you back?"

Elaina said," Actually there is a way, but it is very challenging."

"What is it? I'll do anything to bring you back in to my life."

"You have to catch my killer, she responded."

"I've already done that. Wally is in jail."

Elaina replies," Dylan, Wally didn't kill me. Someone else killed me at the exact time he punched me."

—

Dylan's POV

Crap! I put the wrong person in jail. I could totally get sued. "How do you know Wally didn't kill you."

Elaina responded," First of all do you really think I'm that weak. I knew the whole time he didn't kill me. Like seriously 1 blow to the head, that can't kill. I was just more shocked he punched me. Second of all if you look at the back of my neck you will see a dart. It was filled with poison. You guys didn't notice it because my hair covered it.

"Really you knew the whole time. Why didn't you say anything?"

She screamed," We'll I was a little busy DYING!"

"Oh yeah….. right. So how do I catch your killer? Can you give me any details?"

"Well if I tell you to much I won't be able to return. I can tell you how old this person is though. He is a teenager that used to belong to the KND, she stated."

That just made my blood boil. "Do you still have a sister and a brother?"

"Yeah. It's not like they suddenly died in their teenage years for no apparent reason. Plus that stupid teenage group they belong to protects them. I mean seriously, last time I pulled a prank on my brother and their stupid leader Steve showed up and gave me chicken pocks, she stated."

I'm going to half to have a talk with some of the teenagers. Starting with her sister, brother, and Steve. "Elaina can you give me any other details?"

"Sorry, thats all I'm aloud to tell for the time being, she said."

"It's ok. What if I do catch your killer then what happens?"

"My form will travel to my bodies resting place and then combine. After 1 hour I will wake up. So come find me if you catch this person, she says."

"You know I will."

**Ring! Ring! Time to return!**

"I guess its time to go. I really miss you. I can't even touch you, but I'm glad I at least get to see you, she says."

I swear I see tears forming in her eyes. "I miss you a lot too. Even though I can't touch you, it's awesome to be able to see you."

She waved and started to disappear.

"Wait! I have one last question before you leave. What were your siblings names again?"

Elaina says," My sister's name is Kaitlin a.k.a Numbuh 18 and my brother's name is Chad a.k.a Numbuh 274."

She disappears after saying that. Wait a second her siblings are some of the most powerful teenagers. Kaitlin is the leader Steve's girlfriend. The biggest surprise though is KND's biggest enemy is Chad. He runs most of the attacks against us. Why did I never know Chad was her brother?


	5. Polls

Authors Note

I am so sorry I haven't been updating recently. My health problems took a turn for the worse. I've been at camp for a week and they don't allow electronics. So I'm back to updating, but I have no clue what to update. So I made a poll and it would really help if you guys could vote and help me decide what story I should update. I'm bad at making decisions. Please vote


End file.
